Gallagher&Blackthorne im chat
by xxTessaKittsxx
Summary: When Bex misses Grant Liz comes up with the idea of making a im chat for spies-in-training. Once the site is up all the couples get talking. Zammie, Brant, Jiz, Mick/ Nacey.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note and Chapter AUTHORS NOTE FIRST! **

**Hi this is my first fanfiction. Ally Carter is an awesome author, she owns everything! This is my own idea though lots of people have done im chats. Anyway i hope you like my story! I would apriciate it if you could comment on my story and tell me what i could of done better or what i did good. Also, my story will go from real life to online chat. Thank you hope you like it! (by the way out of Josh and Zach. I'm totally team Zach!) ;-) xoxo **

Chapter one- The question

" What's the matter Bex?" I ask as she sighs dreamily , lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing," she said.

I don't know what's up with Bex. She has been acting like this all day, Liz suggested to get her truth serum out but I said no because knowing Bex, something bad would happen. It would involve someone getting severely hurt... and they would end up in hospital.

" That was the worst lie I have ever hear, Bex. It was even worst than the time Liz lied to us addmitting she liked Jonas. No affence, Liz but...let's just say it was like it was written on your forehead!" Macey exclaimed, laughing at the memory.

I must agree with Macey, Liz's lie was bad and obvious! We already knew she did cause 1) we gave her truth serum in some of her food and then made her believe it was just a dream 2) we are her best friends and she was blushing alot! I remember Liz's face! Haha it was priceless!

"Hey!" Liz squealed while throwing a pillow at Macey's head.

"Sorry Lizzie but it is true and I did say no offence! Anyway, back to Bex,"

" Fine! But tell no one or you are all on my who-am-I-going-to-kill-for-breaking-their-promises-list!" Bex shouted. Wow, I never knew bex would give up easily! We all looked at her and nodded.

" So, I just...how do i put this...ok...I really like...Grant!" she blurted.

"Ha, we knew it!" I said pointing my finger at Bex with a happy smile on my face. Who knew Bex would go all mushy!

"Yeah we all knew it. Hey! I got a good idea why don't we get Cam to ask Headmisstres Morgan to see if I can get a app going for Gallagher and Blackthorne? We could have chatrooms for spies!" Liz cheered, happy she could do something different then hack the CIA database over and over again.

"YEAH!" me, Macey and Bex cried, all excited. This would be great! We could all chat to each other and it would be really good, because that would mean we would'nt have to run down 3 flights of stairs, and a long corridor to ask what the notes are for homework!

"Ok then, when I go to Mum for dinner tonight I'll ask her," I agreed.

At aproximately 7pm me and my friends walked down the grand staircase together before slitting ways; me to go the the Headmistress office and my best friends to go to the grand hall for dinner. Once I got to the door of my mum's office, I knocked.

"Hey Mum," I said to the woman standing at the counter cutting veg. My mum was the worst cook in the world, and we all knew it, but I loved her for it.

"Hey Kiddo, chinken cassorole sound good to you?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. 20 minutes went by and we have already stuck into our dinner.

" So Mum, me, Bex,Macey and Liz wonderend if Liz could make Gallagher and Blackthorne a im chatroom. Is that ok? And obviosly all the teachers you want can have a account and you can check up on it. It would be a great idea for teachers to post homework and for us to ask questions. What do you say?" I whispered. However it was loud enough for Mum to hear.

"Sure, why not. I'll inform Dr Steve. Although, you lot will have to work with me so we can all have what we want on it," Mum said.

" Thanks Mum!" I yelled as i ran up and gave her a hug.

When I went back up to my room, my best friends were staring at me. Liz was the first one to speak,"So, what did she say?"

I pulled on my most sad face and lied " My Mum said guys." I can be so evil sometimes! Their faces were hysterical. I could no longer hold it in and started bursting out laughing.

" Cammie! You tricked us! You are going to PAY!" Bex announced.

I immediately stoped laughing and shouted, " NO! I'M SORRY! I WAS ONLY JOKING! I WANTED TO SEE WHAT REACTION YOU GUYS WOULD GET! SORRY! SORRY! DON'T HURT ME!"

" FINE! Ugh! I can't believe we fell for that.

The next morning during COW the Headmisstress called me, Bex, Macey and Liz out of class to design the new site. By lunch it was up and running. All down to mum now to annouce it at dinner.

"Laides, and teachers some of our students asked if we could have a im chatroom so we can talk to each other and the Blackthorne Insitute For Boys. The Chatroom has been downloaded to everybod's phones. Now it is up to you to create your account. Remember, we will ne monitoring it closely. Thank you that is all," Headmisstress Mum said into the microphone.

**That was the end of Chapter One I hope you like it. Remember, I would LOVE to know your thoughts on this chapter. I will get the next chapter up soon, maybe tomorrow. The next chapter we might get a bit of Zammie, Bran t, Jiz and Mick/Nacey. ( I guess you have guessed they are couple names. Mick/Nacey is Nick and Macey. Just wanted to get that out there. Hope you like my story! :-) xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 I hope you like it. Please can you review/comment on my story. Thanks :-) xoxoxo **

Chapter 2- On im chat!

Key:

Chameleon: Cammie

TheBristishDutchess: Bex

ThePeacock: Macey

BookwormHacker: Liz

AgentHottie: Abby C

AgentGAH: Headmisstress Morgan

BestCoveOpsTeacher: Mr Solomon

UnexpectedGoode: Zach

: Grant

HackerBoy: Jonas

ImClassified: Nick

_Chameleon, TheBritishDuchess, AgentHottie&has logged on_

_Announcement- Hello everyone . Punishments will be given if you ,use foul language or give any information that is to do with what we are. Thank you, that is all. AgentGAH ._

Status:

Chameleon: Dillion is trying to beat me up! Ha what a funny sight to see! I will only hit him if I need to, which is now ... but I won't. I promise. Missed again Dillion!

TheBristishDutchess: You go Cam! And Liz can you get video up cause I really want to see this! Thanks Lizzie! Nice chocolate by the way!

AgentHottie: I would love to see this! Liz get it up for me! Actually, ... don't cause I'm meant to be a responsible adult and her Mum would kill me! P.s. Cammie tell me exactly what happened later!

AgentHottie: Hey Squirt and Bex!

TheBritishDutchess: Hey Abby! So, do you realise your niece is in a fight right now... and totally winning! 6 against one! Nice kick Cam!

Chameleon: Thanks Bex! Too be fair my strenght is about the equivalent t to 3 of them, and that's the minimum!

Agenthottie: Yeah, that's sounds about right.

_Chameleon changed her status to- Now at Gallagher. Bex that's my chocolate from Zach! _

_AgentGAH has logged on. AgentGAH 's status is- Cammie what does Abby and Bex's status mean? What have you done to make Bex cheer you on and Abby saying I would kill her? _

Chameleon: Oh...hey...Mum *nervous face*

AgentGAH: Well...care to explain?

Chameleon: Uhh...uhh...ask Abby and Bex! Bye got to go!..

_Chameleon has logged off_

AgentGAH: Well?...

*_Silence*_

AgentGAH: Tell me now!

_TheBritishDutchess, AgentHottie has now logged off _

AgentGAH: Left alone, again! You better watch out girls! Im _everywhere!_ *_evil grin* _

_AgentGAH has now logged off _

***Time Skip...* **

_UnexpectedGoode, Mr. Muscle has logged on. UnexpectedGoode status- I am NOT a Stalker!... Just a very Goode ( see what I did there) spy! Oh-No, the Subject has seen me! status- Zach, Dude, bad move. If you like a girl and you are stalking her you DO NOT call her the SUBJECT! Has anyone got a sandwich? _

: So, Zach how is operation Cammie going? Oh and do you have a sandwich?

UnexpectedGoode: NO I DO NOT HAVE A SANDWICH FOR THE 10TH TIME! Ever since she seen me earlier she has not spoken to me. So it's not going so well.

: Hurtful! What happened? Oh I know! Cammie flipped you didn't she! Well it is your fault for stalking her! Ohhh poor Zachy-whacky!

UnexpectedGoode: Yeah she did! Oh and Newman never call me that again otherwise you will become a Dead man!

_ThePeacock has logged on. Her status- Give it a rest Cam. We all know you like Zach! But you flipped him?! Why? _

: Ok I get it! Isn't there the bugs we planted last year? Are they still active?

UnexpectedGoode: Yes. Why?

: Well come on then let's go get Jonas! We can see what the girls think about us!

UnexpectedGoode: Ok see ya in a few!

_ and UnexpectedGoode has logged off_

ThePeacock: Let the games begin!

_ThePeacock has logged off. _

**Cammie's POV **

"THEY DID WHAT?" I screamed at Macey.

"I was on chat and they were saying that they planted bugs in our room last year and they would spy on us! They didn't even realise I was there!" Macey exclaimed.

"IT'S TIME FOR PAYBACK GIRLS! AT THE END OF THIS THEY ARE GOING TO BE BLOODY SORRY FOR MESSING WITH US!" Bex yelled happy she could get revenge.

After that, we went to the library to discuss our evil plan because it wasn't safe in our room anymore.

"What are we going to do then?" Liz smiled.

"I know what, we could like to claim differnent guys," Bex said mysteriously.

"Yeah like Zach likes Cam, so she could claim to like Grant?," Macey questioned.

"Exactly like that," Bex smirked.

Let stage one of payback time commence! ...

**I hope you liked this chapter please review and thank you to Goode Feelin, wittykittylizzie, jazzworkman16, theralDutches, booklover4life12 and a guest for following and reviewing my story! I should get the next chapter up later today or tomorrow. Thanks :-) xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Plan **

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked chapter2 and the rest of the story. How many Chapters shall I do? You pick but you have to review! Since it was Valentines Day yesterday, I was thinking of writing a story for Cammie and Zach and of course the rest of the gang. What do you think? Thanks xoxox :-) **

We were sat in our room chatting away, acting like we usually do when Macey said,

" So Cam, judging by the way you are smiling I would say you have the hots for someone."

"Maybe... but i'm not saying!" I giggled, going along with the plan.

"Oohh! Who Cam?! Who?!," Liz said excitedly.

"Um,...so I like... Grant!" I mumbled.

"Really, I thought Zach would be more your type?" Liz asked.

"Nah, he can be an-noy-ing! Plus he never talks to me! Put me straight into friends zone before you could say crackers! So Macey who do you like?" I emphaised.

"Jonas," Macey whispeared.

"Do you? I never had a clue! Why doesn't anybody tell me these sort of things?!" Bex gasped.

"Yeah, he's cute! I don't really know why I don't tell anyone to be honest. Liz your blushing! Who do you like?" Macey replied.

"Ugh..Do I have too answer?" she whined.

"Yes, yes you do," Bex said. Boy, this was hilarious!I I can imagine each boy's jaw drop in shock. I bit my lip to stop me from bursting out of laughter.

" Fine! It's Nick!"

"Aww Liz going for the bad boy type!" I cooed.

" Cammie shut up! Sorry Bex but it's your turn!" Liz laughed.

" Well there is only one boy left," Bex realised.

" ZACH!" everyone but Bex yelled/giggled.

" Well, we better go for dinner," Bex said.

**Zach POV **

Oh my bloody god! As Bex would say. I thought Cammie liked me! But no! She likes Grant! My life is just brilliant. My mum is the leader of the COC and is trying to hunt down _my _Gallagher girl and then my kind-of girlfriend likes one of my best mates! Now, Bex likes me. Although, I can't help that one because not many girls _can't_ resist my charm.

**Cammie POV **

Haha that was hilarious! I wish I could of seen their faces! When we walked out of the door none of us could hold our laughter anymore. We got some very weird stares from our fellow sisters and "What is so funny?" 's but none of us could answer because we were laughing to hard. When we got to the grand hall we finally calmed down and stoppded laughing.

"So shall we continue torturing them or shall we tell them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we should tell them," Liz said.

"I think we should tell them so we can see what their reactions are, but we have to crush the bugs first," I said.

***Time skip. Now at the dorm* **

Once we destroyed all the bugs we went on chat.

_Chameleon, TheBritishDutchess, ThePeacock, BookwormHacker has logged on. Chameleon status- Hahaha! Can't believe you guys fell foor it! -TheBritishDutchess status- A hot bowl of revenge has just been served. Lovely!- ThePeacock status- Liking the status Bex! Nice idea!-BookwormHaker status- The next time I want revenge, i'm coming to you Bex! _

UnexpectedGoode: What are your status's about?

: Seriously Cammie Me! I thought you liked Zach!

_Chameleon gives TheBritishDutchess,ThePeacock and BookwormHacker a virtual high five. _

BookwormHacker: Think about it Zach, what have you been up to resently?...

Hackerboy UnexpectedGoode, , ImClassified: Oh! How did you find out?

ThePeacock: You missed me logging on and I heard all of it! ;-)

BookwormHacker: Yes, sweet, sweet revenge.

HackerBoy: So what you are saying is Cammie likes Zach, Bex likes Grant,Macey likes Nick and Liz likes...me?

TheBritishDutchess: Why yes and I thought you were smart Jonas.

ImClassified: He is with stuff to do with making gadgets and hacking things but girls...not so much.

UnexpectedGoode: Yes! Gallagher girl does like me! Wait- did I just say that out loud?

ImClassified: Yeah you did...

TheBritishDutchess, ,ThePeacock,ImClassified,BookwormHacker and HackerBoy: AWKWARD TURTLE!

Chameleon: Umm...Oh look it's a unicorn! Bye!

_Chameleon has logged off. _

ThePeacock: Way to go Zach! She ran off to one of her secret passageways!

_ThePeacock,BookwormHacker and TheBritishDutchess has logged off _

:Well that was awkward...

UnexpectedGoode: YA THINK!

_UnexpectedGoode,HackerBoy, and ImClassified has logged off._

**Cammie POV **

Well that was awkward. I do like Zach, really I do but Zach admitting he likes me. However, his words were not in so many. After that all my friends shout, and I quote 'AWKWARD TURTLE!' So that was the reason why I am now in one of my secret passage .Thinking. Thinking about a very large and very evil terrorist organisation and are thinking of ways to hint me down. Thinking about the leader of the Circle Of Cavan who happens to be my sort of boyfriend's mum, who happens to know who killed my Dad.

When I woke up my interal-spy-clock said it was 5am, I got up and made my way out of the passage way. When I got to my room, I silently opened the door and fell onto my bed.

Isn't it annoying when someone trys to wake up. Good thing i'm a heavy sleeper.

"CAMRON ANNE MORGAN! IF YOU DON'T GET UP IN 5 SECONDS, I WILL POOR A GLASS OF ICE COLD WATER ON YOU!" Macey screaamed at me. Seconds later sure enough Macey came back with a glass of water and poored the water on my face, sending shivers down my spine.

"FINE! I'm up!"

"Good cause you Mum came in earlier and said she had a very special announcement to make and everyone had to be there," Macey said.

I hurried to have a shower and to get dressed in my uniform. I started to make my way down to the Grand hall with my 3 best mates. We flung the doors open and all my sisters stoped talking as we noticed 4 very good looking boys staring at us. Although, the only face I noticed was the one I seen in Washington, D.C, making me 6 seconds late for my mission. I was taking in his breath-taking features when he said,

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

**So how do you like chapter 3? I hope you like it. Thank you too the people who have reviewed and please if you haven't, please do! I should get my next chapter up tomorrow! Thanks :-) xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- **

**Well that was a suprise, finding them at Gallagher! And to Goode Feelin, yes a unicorn, glad you liked it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh hello to you to Zach! What no hug?," Zach smirked sarcasticly. I walked up to him giving him a hug. He smelt amazing! I could stay like this forever. When we finally broke our embrace, we all walked to sit down at our table and eat our food.

"I missed you," I mumbled.

"I missed you too." Zach said as he tilted my head up, and kissed me softly on my lips. As we pulled away I looked across the table to see my 3 best friends staring at me wide eyed, giving me a Oh-my-god-you-two-just-kissed look. I blushed while giving them a oopps-did-I-forget-to-tell-you look. They shook their heads and began to eat their breakfast. A few minutes later I got a text from Bex saying:

_Go outside we need to !_

After I got that text I ran out of the Grand hall and into one of my secret passageways.

**On Chat **

_Chameleon, TheBritishDutchess, ThePeacock,BookwormHacker has logged on. Chameleon's status- Hiding from Bex, Liz and Macey!- ThePeacock's status- Give us the details Now!-TheBritishDutchess status- We knew you two liked each other!-BookwormHacker's status- Guys stop harrasing Cammie! If she doesn't want to talk about it now, then she can talk about it later. By the way, where is Cammie?_

Chameleon- You will never know!

ThePeacock- We wont find you now...but we will find you on the way to lesson. ;-)

Chameleon-Oh no!

TheBritishDutchess-Cammie, you can either have it have it the easy way or the hard way. Your choice.

Chameleon- Well too be honest, I would like it the easy way but you would have to find me first.

BookwormHacker- You can't stay there forever Cam. What about class?

Chameleon- Class is another 30 minutes away yet.

ThePeacock- Fine! How long have you and Zach been together?

Chameleon- We are not together really. I don't know if we are officialy an item yet. Ask Zach if you really want to know.

TheBritishDutchess- Ok we will. Bye Cam see you in class!

_TheBritishDutchess,BookwormHacker,ThePeacock has logged off. _

_UnexpectedGoode has logged on. His status-Cammie where are you? What is the matter?- _

UnexpectedGoode-Cammie where are you?

Chameleon-I can't tell you Bex,Macey and Liz are coming after me!

UnexpectedGoode- Please!

Chameleon- Okay!

_Chameleon and UnexpectedGoode has started a private chat_.

Chameleon- PIGEONS!

UnexpectedGoode-Really Gallagher Girl? Not your best choice of a secret passageway. I will be there in 1 minute and 46 seconds.

_UnexpectedGoode,Chameleon has logged off. _

I sat there up on one of the benches on the balcony to the pigeon tower waiting for Zach to come up. We only have 20 minutes before lesson starts, so I can find out the questions me and my friends want to know and get to class on time.

After 1 minute and 30 seconds, Zach came and turned me around to face me and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forhead.

"What's the matter Cammie?" Zach asked.

"Everthing. My whole life. The fact I don't know if my Dad is dead or not. And my boyfriend's mum is the leader of the Circle Of Cavan, who happeneds to be hunting me down and has killed my Dad," I sighed.

"I know. But it is not all is bad. You have your 3 best friends, your mum, Abby, Joe, all the teachers and... me."

"I know. I just dont want to hurt anyone. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you Zach. To anyone."

"Hey. Nothing is going to happen to me or anyone. I love you and nothing is going to change that," Zach said before crushing his lips to mine. There was a new eagerness to the kiss. We broke away panting and put our foreheads together.

"I love you too," I said. It was true I was in love with Zachary Goode. He was _mine_ and no one could change that.

After last lesson me, Macey, Bex and Liz went back up to our room where I got bonbarded by questions. Fortunately they decided to leave the questions till we were alone.

" So Cam how long have you and Zach been together," Macey asked.

"Um... a while I guess but this morning we definately made it offical," I replied.

"Where did you and Zach go this morning? What happened to make it offical?" Bex said waggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Well I went to the pigeon tower to think. Over chat Zach asked me where I was, so I told him. When he came we hugged and he kissed my forehead. We chatted for a while and then Zach said he... he loved me. We kissed and then I told him I loved him too. Thats all," I shrugged. My friends jaws dropped.

"Awww!" They all said together.

"Your in love! Ahh my little Cammie is growing up!" Bex said pretending to shead a tear. I rolled my eyes.

"There are 2 things we have to say to you Cammie. 1) Congrats! and 2) If he dares to hurt you in any way... well lets just say it wont be pretty!" Liz laughed.

"Well thanks guys and we better make our way to dinner. We dont want to go hungry!"

We all made our way to the grand hall, were talking about cove opps missions . When I opened the door, all I noticed was Zach. He was smirking and he looked _hot_! He made my heart melt. And the best bit was I was his and he was mine.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Zach said as I sat down.

"Hi and yeah I'm fine," I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Good. And I guess by the look on Bex, Macey and Liz's faces you told them then?" Zach whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I did. It was either that or being interogated by Bex. Which is not a good idea," I laughed.

After we ate dinner Grant, Jonas, Nick, Zach, Bex, Liz,Macey and me went to the library to hang-out.

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Macey shouted.

**Sorry it took to long to upload this chapter. I was stuck for ideas! Hope you like it and thank you to all the people who reviewed! Hope you like the rest of the story! :-) xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A game of truth or dare! Woo! Love this game, so funny! Hope you like this chapter and please review! Some of the dares and truths is what me and my friends do. Anyway, let the games begin! :-) xoxo **

I groaned. I like truth or dare it will just, I always end up being extremely embarresed.

"Do I have to play?" I moaned.

"Yes you do," Bex said.

"Urgh!" I shouted. "Fine!"

"So, the rules are that if you refuse to do a dare or a truth you will have a forfeit and the person who gave you the truth or dare has to come up with it. Oh and you are not a loud to fight over something said or dared," exclaimed Macey.

"Who is going first?," Nick said.

"ME!" shouted Bex.

" Okay, Bex. Truth or dare?" Nick said smiling machieviously.

"Dare! I'm not afraid of you."

" Fine, have it your way. I dare you to call you Dad and tell him you are moving away with Grant and you don't love him anymore," Nick smiled.

All the girls jaw's dropped. I never knew Nick could be so mean! It is going to be a classic!

_Italic= Bex _**Bold= Mr. Baxter**

Phone rings…

**Hello? **

_Hi daddy._

**What is it Bex? **

_Uh…well…I'm moving away with Grant. I can't stand it at home daddy so, that is why I'm moving. By the way I don't love you. _

**WHAT! REBECCA BAXTER YOU ARE NOT MOVING AWAY! I'M COMING TO GET YOU NOW! **

_Daddy it was a dare and calm down! I'm not moving away with Grant and I do love you! Oh and you aren't coming to get me are you? _

**No Bex I will not come to get you and Love you too. Bye sweetheart. **

_Bye Daddy. _

**END OF PHONE CALL**

Everyone burst out laughing but Bex all silenced us with glare.

"Alright now... who to pick, who to pick... Okay, I got it. Zach truth or dare?" Bex said with a glint in her eye.

"Dare," Zach challenged.

"Here is your dare Zach. We all know you and Cammie love eachother." I blushed as red as a tomato, " So you have to sing a song to her that has a meaning. You can chose the song."

Zach smirked. I guess I do love Zach and I knew he loved me. But sometimes that smirk gets right on my nerves and only ends up me being embarresed! Boys!

"Got it. Bex can I just tell you and see if you have it on your phone?"

"Yeah sure Zach."

They went off and whispered all i caught was "that was a good choice" and "yes, I have that one" and "thanks Bex".

Zach and Bex came back. Bex connected her phone to the docking station and turned on the song. I reconised it instansly. It was Nothing on you by Bruno Mars, which was my favourite song. I was taken out of my thought by Zach singing.

(**Bold= sining- **_**BoldItalic = rapping)**_

"** Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted they have nothing on you baby, nothing on you baby, They might say hi and I might say hey, but you shoudn't worry about what they say cause they got nothing on you baby, nothin' on you baby**_**, not not not nothin' on you babe not not nothin' on you I know you feel where I'm coming regardless of the things im my past that I've done, most of it really was for the hell of the fun on the carousel so around I spun with no directions just tryna get some, tryna chase skirts living in the summer sun, this is how I lost more than I had ever won and honestly I ended up with none **_**there's no much nonsense, it's on my conscience, I'm thinking baby I should get out and I don't wanna sound redundant but I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know but never mind that, we should let it go cause we don't wanna be a t.v. episode and all the bad thoughts just let them go, Beautifu girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted they got nothin' on you baby not not not nothin' on you babe not not nothin' on you baby nothing on you baby, They might say hi and I might say hey but you shouldn't worry about what they say cause they got nothin' on you baby nothin' on you baby, Not not not nothin' on you babe not not nothin' on you, Hands down there will never be another one i been around and I never seen another one,look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on and you wild when you ain't got nothing on baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes, And you keep it real while them other stay plastic you're my wonder women call me stop...now think about it, I've been to London, I've been to paris even way out there in Tokyo,back home down in Georgia to new Orleans but you always steal the show and just like that girl you got me froze, like a nintendo 64, if you never knew well now you know, Beautiful girls all over the world i could be chasing but my time would be wasted they got nothin' on you baby nothin' on you baby, They might say hi and I might say hey but you shouldn't about what they say cause they got nothin' on you baby nothin' on you baby, Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name and no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sang, whether on a bus or a plane or a car or a train no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame, Beautiful girls all over the worls I coould be chasing but my time would be wasted they got nothin' on you baby nothin' on you baby they might say hi and I might say hey but you shouldn't worry about what they say cause they got nothin' on you baby nothin' on you baby, Not not not nothin' on you babe not not nothin' on you yeah and that's just how we do it and I'ma let this ride." **

Wow! We all clapped and then Zach came back and wrapped his arms around my waist. That's when I realised I was crying. Zach had a worried look on his face when he said; "What is the matter Gallagher girl? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy! You have a amazing voice Zach, and I know you meant every single word of that song," I said leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"Well thank you! Anyway, Grant. Truth or Dare?"

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated lately! I have had soooo much homework it was crazy! Well I hoped you liked this chapter! I should update soon. Please review and tell me what you think! ;-) xoxoxo**


End file.
